


Just Imagine

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Just a little goofy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: It's spring, and a young girl's fancy turns to romance.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Just Imagine

“Akemi-san.”

Homura froze, still holding the grief seef she’d just picked up, an inch away from being stowed safely in her shield.

“My, my,” Mami said, her voice even. A bead of sweat ran down the back of Homura’s neck as Mami drew closer from behind, until she was practically touching. Reaching over her shoulder, Mami took her wrist, lifting it so that she could see the gem clutched tightly in her fingers. “You’ve been hunting witches.”

“...”

“This is _my_ territory, Akemi-san,” Mami whispered in Homura’s ear, pulling her wrist up closer, forcing Homura against her. “That means you’re _stealing_ from me when you kill _my _witches and take _my _grief seeds.”

Homura remained silent, her heart beating so loudly that she was sure Mami could hear it.

“That makes you a theif, little miss Akemi,” Mami said. “And thieves need to be _punished_.”

Reaching a hand into Homura’s shirt, Mami smiled as Homura let out a little whimper-

* * *

“No, no, no!” Sayaka said, waving her arms as if to clear the image from the air between them. “Mami wouldn’t do that!”

“Eh?” Kyouko said, sitting back and frowning. “Why not? This place is her turf, you know? She’s had to fight other magical girls for it in the past. Just cause she wanted to team up with you doesn’t mean she doesn’t protect what’s hers.”

“She doesn’t treat it like her _property!_” Sayaka snapped. “She only fought other magical girls for it because _they_ decided that there was only enough room for one! And besides, who would do something like _that_ to someone they caught stealing?”

Kyouko coughed and looked away.

“Oh my god, you didn’t,” Sayaka said.

“No!” Kyouko said hurriedly. “Everyone one Kazemino threw down right away, you know? I never got anyone that passive about bein’ caught.”

“Thank god,” Sayaka said, pulling a face.

Kyouko resolved never to tell Sayaka that she’d daydreamed about that very scenario before. And she definitely wasn’t going to tell her who had been playing the role of the theif...

“Anyway, Mami wouldn’t do that, okay?!” Sayaka said, retaking control of the conversation “She believes in justice, but not _that_ kind of weird ‘justice’.”

“Oh yeah? Well how _would_ it go, then?”

“I’ll tell you,” Sayaka said.

* * *

“Tomoe-senpai,” Homura said, clasping her hands to her chest and looking down, her head turned away. “I… I have something to tell you.”

* * *

“Woah, woah, hold on. When the hell has Homura ever called her ‘Tomoe-senpai’? _You_ don’t even call her that!” Kyouko interrupted. “Not even _Madoka_ calls her that anymore.”

“She’s not going to call her _Tomoe Mami_ when she’s confessing her love!” Sayaka argued. “She just calls her that around us because she’s all weird and cold with everyone.”

“Except Madoka,” Kyouko pointed out, putting her hands behind her head.

“She’s _extra_ weird with Madoka,” Sayaka replied, making a face. “Anyway how about ‘Tomoe-chan’?”

“No way. How ‘bout just Mami-chan?”

“Uh, do you really think that sounds like something _Homura_ would call _Mami_?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

The two of them paused.

“...Mami-onee-san?” Kyouko suggested.

“...”

They paused again, contemplating the idea.

* * *

“Mami-onee-san,” Homura said, clasping her hands to her chest and looking down, her head turned away. “I… I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Mami asked, turning to face her. “What is it, my darling kouhai? You can tell me anything.”

“I…” Homura said, looking up at Mami tearfully. “Mami-onee-chan, I love you!”

“Oh, Homura,” Mami said, pulling her into a hug. “I love you too, of course.”

“Mami-onee-chan…!”

* * *

Kyouko sighed and leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on the desk until Sayaka swatted them off. “Too bad that’d never happen.”

“Yeah,” Sayaka said, sighing. “It’d be nice, right?”

“Yeah. It’d be pretty… well…” Kyouko flushed a little, and coughed to cover it up.

“Yeah,” Sayaka said. “It’d totally be hot.”

“Wh-” Kyouko said, her eyes widening. “I just meant it would be nice if Mami would freakin’ get laid already!”

“Oh come on!” Sayaka said defensively. “You can’t deny that it’s true!”

“Well, I mean, maybe, sure,” Kyouko admitted.

Sayaka sighed and slumped on the desk. “But noooo, Homura’s just gotta go around being a creep about Madoka instead…”

“Not like you’re lettin’ it happen so far,” Kyouko said.

“Madoka is _my _wife!” Sayaka wailed. “I’m not going to give her up so easily just because some transfer student has her eye on her!”

Kyouko rolled her eyes. “I think you just don’t like _Homura_ going after her,” she said.

“Can you blame me?” Sayaka said.

“Guess not.”

“What, exactly, are you still doing in the classroom?”

Sayaka and Kyouko glanced over at the door to see Homura there, a broom in her hands and her eyebrow raised, a condescending gaze fixed on the two of them.

“We’re just talkin’,” Kyouko said. “Got a problem?”

“You really should be heading home by now,” Mami said, appearing from behind Homura.

“What are you still doing in the school, then?” Sayaka challenged Homura.

“I have cleaning duty,” Homura said.

“You stuck cleaning as well, Mami?” Kyoko asked.

“I promised to cover for a classmate, actually,” Mami admitted. “They had an urgent appointment.”

“You’re too soft,” Kyouko scoffed. “They probably just didn’t wanna do it, you know.”

“That’s just _you_,” Sayaka said.

“Either way, I need to go,” Mami said. “Goodbye, you two. You really should go home soon, alright?”

“Alright, alright,” Sayaka said. “Bye Mami.”

“Seeya Mami,” Kyouko said, waving.

Mami turned to Homura.

“I’ll see you when I get home, okay?” she said. “You still have my spare key, right?”

“Of course,” Homura said.

“Wha-” Sayaka spluttered.

“Go ahead and let yourself in, then. See you later.” Mami leaned over and kissed Homura on the cheek, then turned and quickly walked off, blushing.

Homura frowned as Sayaka and Kyouko stared at her shock.

“I would appreciate if you wouldn’t look at me like that, Miki Sayaka,” she said, putting her broom in the closet and closing the door slightly more sharply than necessary. “Hurry up and go home already.”

With that, she took her bag and left the classroom.

Sayaka and Kyouko sat in stunned silence for a moment.

Finally, Kyouko spoke.

“Dang. That really _was_ kinda hot.”


End file.
